


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 4 - Matins tranquils

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Day 4: lazy mornings, inspirat per la setmana de les rarepairs, no sé que he fet aquí, no sé res, no sé si és una continuació del primer fic d'aquesta setmana, potser algun dia continuo per parlar de com es desenvolupa la relació lol, potser els shipejo més del que em pensava, qui sap, rarepairsweek
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Homare i l'Azusa desperten al mateix llit. Parlen.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Yukishiro Azuma
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 4 - Matins tranquils

Entre els llençols amaga les ganes d'aixecar-se i trobar-se la solitud habitual del llit desert. Els matins sempre són afers depriments per algú com ell. Tanmateix, quan per fi és capaç d'entreobrir els ulls, recordant-se que hauria de canviar d'horaris, troba un espectacle poc habitual: el Homare sembla profundament adormit al seu costat.

No tarda en recuperar-se de la sorpresa, recorda la nit anterior en la què l'home que té al costat no parava de dir-li que no el volia deixar sol, que dormissin junts mentre se li tirava als braços. El Homare begut és un espectacle que no deixa de fascinar-lo tot i que a vegades acabi exhaust d'escoltar els seus excessos.

Segueix observant-lo i s'adona que entre els sons que emet, semblants a roncs, hi ha exclamacions que fan pensar en els poemes que diu despert. El pensament li fa riure una mica, no gaire alt; sembla que el Homare no para de ser poeta ni quan dorm.

En els seus intents de pal·liar la solitud que mai acaba d'abandonar-lo l'Azuma ha conegut molta gent però ha de reconèixer que poca gent tan excèntrica com el Homare. Sap que l'adjectiu no és gaire adulador, que potser és un pel cruel pensar així d'algú que li ha alegrat el matí, però el cert és que són precisament aquestes excentricitats seves que fan que no pari de somriure quan recorda algun dels poemes o cares amb les quals els acompanya.

Sense adonar-se acaba agafant el floc de cabells que caracteritza l'estil tan particular del Homare. En un primer moment algú tan immiscit en el món de les art com és ell et faria pensar que també en els seus cabells voldria alguna cosa semblant a l'harmonia però aquella grenya estranya sembla ja un avís de tot el caos de poemes que és aquell home. No sembla odiar l'harmonia, però sovint es deixa seduir per un caos poètic de mots incomprensibles i en idiomes que l'Azuma, de tant en tant, ni reconeix.

Sembla que el tacte dels dits entre els cabells és suficient per despertar al Homare. L'Azuma pensa per un moment si aquella grenya no serà una mena d'antena i riu davant la bajanada que se li ha passat pel cap. El mateix riure que ha practicat des de fa tant de temps que és marca personal, sap que molta gent es pregunta si és sincer o no, si s'està fotent d'algú o si és innocent; la resposta és sempre complexa i l'ambigüitat és el seu terreny preferit de joc així que prefereix deixar-ho en interrogant sempre que pot.

El Homare no tarda en recuperar la consciència i la cara de sorpresa i pànic en adonar-se que estan al mateix llit no té preu, el seu riure continua i decideix adonar-lo amb una gota de confusió:

—Tan horrible és despertar-se al meu costat? Que te'n penedeixes del que vam fer anit?

—N-no recordo res, anit? Ah la meva ment està empantanada pels mars cruels de l'alcohol! Oh em fa pensar:

El Mar, navegant en nits tempestuoses. Oh Mer, umi, sea. Shhh shhh, emoció! Llamps! Trons! Sobreviure, aquí! BRRRAAAMm, oh tro!

—De bon matí i ja ens posem poètics? O la poesia és una forma de canviar de tema?

L'Azuma està en el seu element. Al cap i a la fi les millors converses sempre les ha tingut en llits. En llits i carregades de dobles sentits que mai es para a esclarir. Reconeix que potser és un pel cruel aprofitar-se de la confusió de l'altre però alhora no pot evitar jugar i entendrir-se davant de les galtes enrojolades de l'home que té al davant. El Homare està fora de joc i intenta recuperar-se amb poemes, li sembla particularment adorable.

—Només recordo que ahir vaig demanar-te que dormíssim junts, em sap greu si et vas sentir obligat.

—No et preocupis, saps que m'agrada dormir acompanyat.

I decora el dormir amb un to suggerent que acostuma a donar a qualsevol frase i ho adorna amb el riure burleta que sovint fa que el rostre del Homare sembli concentrat en desentranyar-ne les implicacions.

—Mmmm... Sembla que em vols fer pensar que hem intimat aquesta nit —diu amb un to que pretén ser distant com si només descrivís un fet.

—“Intimat”, no sabia que els poetes utilitzaven eufemismes.

—Prefereixes que en digui follar?

—Oh, tampoc et feia tan directe.

—T'encanta rodejar-te de misteri, oi, Azuma?

—No ho puc negar.

—Crec que precisament per això m'atreus.

És fa un silenci. La sinceritat del Homare no se l'esperava i alhora se li escau força, la personalitat del poeta és un cúmul de coses on la sinceritat i el parlar de forma poètica i no del tot clara poden conviure. L'Azuma, per un moment, tot i que està acostumat a que la gent es senti atreta per ell, no sap que respondre a una declaració tan directa. Encara està jugant amb els cabells de l'altre, sense que sembli incomodat pel gest. Els seus cossos estan massa prop l'un de l'altre en un llit que no està fet per dues persones i tanmateix no l'importaria quedar-se així tot el matí.

Tot i això deixa anar els cabells amb els quals es divertia i decideix deixar clares les coses per un cop:

—Només hem dormit.

—Dormir junts ja és prou intimitat, no creus?

—Llavors soc algú sense intimitat, no? —diu l'Azuma amb un somriure.

—No, ets algú capaç de compartir i alhora no acabar de mostrar-te del tot. Potser per això tens alguna cosa d'addictiva. Mmm...

Sembla que el Homare torna a quedar-se pensatiu, gairebé com si es trobés davant un problema que vol resoldre o un poema que no acaba de sortir com vol, suposa. No ho sap però es sorprèn amb ganes de seguir escoltant que més té a dir sobre ell. No esperava de bon matí trobar-se algú comparant-lo amb una addicció però en fi, és un poeta, les comparacions no haurien d'estranyar-lo.

—Comparar l'amor amb l'addicció és un tòpic a la poesia, no?

—Sí, és semblant a la malaltia. De fet, a l'edat mitjana europea existien tractats medicinals que incloïen l'amor com a malaltia amb símptomes i remeis. Per això a vegades es diu que els trobadors tenen aquesta manera de descriure l'amor i...

Sembla que s'ha perdut en divagacions sobre poesia i reconeix que l'escolta a mitges perquè li fa força gràcia que sembli haver ignorat algunes implicacions del que ha dit. Quan veu que l'entusiasme comença a mitigar-se aprofita i li respon:

—Llavors haig de prendre-m'ho com una declaració romàntica?

—Eh?

—Sembla que el poeta també sap quedar-se sense paraules.

—Bé... Vull dir, ja t'he dit que em sembles atractiu, suposo que...

La barreja entre vergonya i sinceritat del Homare en temes amorosos, sembla que podria esdevenir una nova addicció.

—Estem a una bona distància per besar-nos.

—Fins i tot així vens amb indirectes, Azuma?

—No vull obligar-te a res, és un suggeriment.

—Però en tens ganes? Per què sempre tinc por de forçar-te a fer coses i...

El besa, potser per callar-lo, per sorprendre'l o perquè creu que ja ha quedat clar que tots dos en tenien ganes. No és res espectacular i només és un lleuger frec que promet altres coses, no se sap què i potser això és, de nou, el seu toc particular, insinuar alguna cosa que mai esclareix.

—Què t'ha semblat, és digne de fer-ne poemes?

—Bé, tot és digne de poesia així que no és dir gaire, però... No m'importaria repetir-ho algun cop, si és això el que vols que et digui.

—Oh, jo que pensava que tindria haikus en honor als meus llavis.

—Potser més endavant, hi ha poemes que costen de compondre.

—Esperaré que me'ls recitis, doncs.

El Homare torna a estar vermell i és aquestes dissonàncies de caràcter, aquest pol entre ser directe amb els sentiments i alhora avergonyir-se, que li fa voler seguir jugant amb ell.

No l'importaria quedar-se una petita eternitat en aquest llit continuant amb aquesta conversa absurda, però sap que és hora d'aixecar-se i preocupar-se per coses més terrenals com les cures facials.

Es comença a moure però nota com el Homare el reté. Es gira i l'escolta a dir a mitja veu:

—Podrem tornar-ho a fer?

—Dormir junts? Besar-nos?

—Bé... També, però simplement m'agradaria parlar amb tu així, sense ningú.

—De fet, crec que no estem del tot sols, el Guy està aquí dormint però és probable que l'haguem despertat —veu la sorpresa que passa pel rostre del Homare però abans de deixar-li dir res més continua apropant-se encara més a la seva orella—. Clar que podem tornar a parlar sols, me'n moro de ganes.

I tot i que segueix jugant amb el to per fer-se l'esmunyedís, per tal de no dir res del tot concret, potser preocupant sense voler als altres, s'adona que realment té ganes de seguir parlant de tot i de res amb ell. Torna a somriure en pensar-ho.

El Homare fa que somrigui sense motiu i això sembla suficient per tenir ganes de veure que els espera en el futur en el que sigui que pugui establir-se entre els dos.

**Author's Note:**

> És graciós perquè jo no volia repetir ships però... En fi, es veu que tinc un problema, haha.  
> També és graciós perquè el prompt del dia era: lazy mornings/restless nights. I en veure les nits sense son no he pogut evitar pensar en l'Azuma però, no sé com, al final he acabat escrivint sobre matins ganduls/tranquils, o com li vulgueu dir. El meu cervell no funciona, com sempre. M'enteneu, espero.  
> I en fi, no sé ben bé que estic fent amb això del fic diari (a part d'estressar-me) però continuem!


End file.
